


[Vietnamese translation] ...Okay, So It's The Same Galaxy, A Couple Years Off

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Series: [Vietnamese translation] ghostverse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fic Dịch, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: ...Được rồi, Ra Là Nó Nằm Trong Cùng Vũ Trụ, Một Vài Năm Sau
Một cảnh ngắn ở tương lai của truyện The Anatomy of a Fall (Kết Cấu của một Cú Ngã), thế nên, bạn biết đó, có lẽ là bạn nên đọc cái đó trước.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...Okay, So It's The Same Galaxy, A Couple Years Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155204) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



"Gerard, cái thằng trong ảnh quảng cáo của mày là ai thế hả?" Brian thiếu kiên nhẫn chửi ầm lên—Gerard trông có vẻ mơ màng và nổi máu nghệ thuật hơn bình thường, nó chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào góc phòng và mỉm cười với không khí. Tệ hơn cả một con mèo, trời ạ. Nhưng nó lại gây sự chú ý tới mình, Brian cố gắng tập trung tinh thần một trăm phần trăm khi truyền đống ảnh chụp bóng lóang qua phía thằng nhóc. Đống giấy ảnh chụp quảng cáo chói lóa đắc tiền giờ đã hoàn toàn trở nên vô dụng bởi vì có một thằng lùn cười nham nhở nào đó chen vào.

"Uh?" Gerard tròn xoe mắt nhướng giọng nói. "Trời ạ, thời đại này ai mà còn dùng film nữa chứ? Em cứ tưởng là mọi người đều dùng kĩ thuật số hết rồi chứ, thế này thì thật cổ lỗ sỉ." Màu sắc của nó có vẻ tươi sáng hơn. "Thật ra như vậy cũng rất tuyệt đấy, anh biết không, nó rõ ràng là một lĩnh vực nghệ thuật khác—"

Họ sẽ phải ở đây cả ngày nếu cứ tiếp tục như thế này, trong khi cái máy điều hòa nhiệt độ trong phòng lại bị hỏng nữa chứ, trời ạ. Nhiệt độ đang hạ thấp xuống lạnh cóng trong cái phòng này. Dường như Gerard không thèm để ý, cái thằng khốn đó mặc cỡ ba cái áo khoác hai màu đen và tím bất cứ chổ nào trong cái nóng của tháng Tám, nhe răng cười thật hạnh phúc như thể nó muốn bị sốc nhiệt vậy. Cậu phớt lờ Gerard đang luyên huyên về cái nhà máy sản xuất và đá vào máy điều hòa một lần nữa. Cái máy rít một tiếng đáng sợ và cứ như thế mà đổ ùa không khí lạnh ra ngoài. Trời ạ, đúng là ngày tồi tệ mà.

"Gerard." Brain cuối cùng cũng chen lời vào, tựa lưng vào ghế lấy hai tay che mặt lại một lúc để bình tĩnh lại. "Tao biết nghệ thuật thì rất quan trọng, nhưng, nghe này, nhiếp ảnh gia đó? Họ rất tốn _tiền_ , và mày vừa mới làm uổng phí cả một buổi chụp hình, cho nên tao thật sự, rất là, cảm kích để biết được cái thằng khốn lùn tủn trong bức ảnh này là ai để tao có thể bóp cổ nó. Trừ mày ra."

"Ồ!" Chàng họa sĩ vẽ truyện tranh tài năng đến khó chịu ồ lên, loay hoay trên ghế ngồi và tránh né cái nhìn của Brian. "Em đã bảo là Mikey sẽ chụp ảnh miễn phí mà, hay tụi mình có thể nhờ thằng bạn của bạn em, Jon Cuervo hay gì đó—không, là Walker, phải không? Jonny Walker, đúng rồi—dù sao thì, nghe nói thằng đó tài năng dữ lắm, giỏi tầm cỡ Ansel Adams, và em cá là—"

"Gerard, lần cuối cùng mà Mikey chụp ảnh cho mày nó chỉ toàn chụp được ngón chân của nó. Mà không, nghe này, đây không phải là câu hỏi—nhưng kêu thằng đó gửi cho tao ảnh mẫu đi—tao chỉ muốn biết _cái thằng này là ai_." Brian chỉ thẳng vào cái mặt của thằng nhóc đang cười trong tấm hình trắng đen.

Một khoảng im lặng kéo dài.

"Là ... lao công?" Gerard cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng tìm đại một lời giải thích nào đó.

"Lao công?" Brian rõ ràng là không tin nhắc lại lần nữa. "Lao công thì có thể thò tay xuống phía sau quần của mày sao?"

"À, em—um, có lẽ là fan? Một fan cuồng! Hay, hay—là một ninja?" Gerard cũng cảm thấy khinh bỉ bản thân khi nói ra những lời biện hộ chán ngắt đó, liếc mắt nhìn qua góc phòng. "Một ninja?" Brian trông có vẻ hoài nghi hỏi lại, và Brian có thể thề là nó vừa thì thầm 'mơ đi nhá' trong miệng.

"Nghe này, mày biết gì không, mày muốn có bạn trai và không kể cho tao nghe về thằng đó, ổn thôi!" Brian tức giận nói, với giọng mà cậu nghĩ là một cấp độ trưởng thành cao, và cậu _không_ có chút mãn nguyện nào khi mà Gerard giật người và trông cực kì mâu thuẩn và tội lỗi. "Sao cũng được, tao sẽ đi mua nước ngọt. Quay lại sau năm phút, nên nếu mà mày có thể kiềm chế bản thân chỉ vài phút thôi, tao sẽ rất cảm kích."

Cái thằng dối trá thích khoe mẽ đáng ghét mà rõ ràng đang giữ một bí mật, làm như là Brian sẽ không bán cả mặt trăng lẫn mặt trời cho thằng nhóc đó, kể cả khi nó hay nói chuyện với căn phòng rỗng và bạn tưởng tượng của nó, và những lần mà cậu đã bắt gặp nó trong những tình huống hại mắt nên là một loại cảnh báo trong nghề. Trời ạ, cái thằng trong ảnh chắc là một đứa trai bao hay gì đó.

Nhưng cậu thật sự, hoàn toàn không thể tưởng tượng ra Gerard Way, nhà vô địch của quyền con người và những người làm việc trong ngành tình dục, sử dụng đến một đứa trai bao nhỏ xíu đầy hình xăm. Cậu cảm thấy tồi tệ chỉ nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Nhưng cậu không thể tìm ra được tại sao mà Gerard chỉ không chịu _kể_ cho cậu biết. Trời ạ, cậu nghĩ, và đứng bên ngoài cửa một lúc lâu hơn, loay hoay với lon nước ngọt và nghĩ những ý nghĩ vui tươi của một thời đơn giản hơn, cái thời mà cậu làm việc cho mấy thằng chơi guitar nghiện ngập và mấy ca sĩ chính say xỉn. Cậu vừa định gom hết dũng khí và bước lại vào phòng, chỉ để kêu Gerard bỏ ngay cả chuyện và đem cái thằng nhóc kia vào chụp một buổi, khi cậu nghe thấy nó.

Trời ạ, cậu nghĩ với một chút trìu mến. Thằng nhóc lại nói chuyện với bản thân nữa rồi, nhưng có gì đó làm cậu ngưng người, cảm thấy như mình đang nghe lén, và nghe thêm một lúc lâu hơn nữa.

"Kĩ năng ninja của anh _tệ hại_ lắm, được chứ," Gerard đang nói, và Brian biết cái bộ mặt biểu môi đi theo sau câu nói, nhưng cái cậu không biết tiếng cười khúc khích theo sau. "Ninja không có bị chụp hình! Nhìn đi," Gerard nói, trong giọng giận dữ nhất của nó. "Tụi mình chỉ nên kể cho anh ấy nghe."

"Này, nếu em muốn vét cậu ấy khỏi trần nhà, cứ tự nhiên mà làm," một giọng vui tươi trả lời, và được rồi, thế là đã đủ.

Brian xông vào phòng và ngừng chân chết đứng. "Cái gì cơ?" cậu nói, bổng nhiên ngơ ngác. Nhiệt độ đã trở nên lạnh hơn, bằng một cách nào đó. "Có một—có một người đã ở đây, tao _nghe_ thấy mà."

"Ừ," Gerard nói, và không chạm mắt cậu, chà phía sau cổ mình thật ngượng nghịu với một bàn tay. "Nghe này, đừng—đừng có, kiểu như, ngất xỉu hay gì ha, nhưng. Um. Đây là Frank."

"Cái gì, Frank cái thằng bạn tưởng tượng hay đi theo—" Brian trở nên im lặng, bởi vì bằng một cách nào đó cậu đã không nhìn thấy thằng nhóc đang ngồi ở cuối bàn gần cửa sổ, một đầu gối đưa lên, đôi giầy bẩn thỉu của nó có lẽ đang để lại dấu bùn khắp mấy bản giấy tờ, chỉ—chỉ là—cậu có thể thấy thành phố xuyên qua bờ vai của thằng nhóc, thấy được rèm cửa và cái bóng của những tòa nhà cao tầng, kể cả cái khuôn của hình dán trại quái gở mà Brian đã loay hoay cố gỡ ra cả mùa hè này.

"Chào, Bri," Thằng nhóc nói, và tươi cươi nhìn cậu. "Kết hình xăm của anh lắm đó."

Brain làm rơi mất lon nước ngọt của mình.


End file.
